


сорвавшийся отпуск

by qusarasil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fictional Geography, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Narrative from several persons, Pre-Slash, Swearing, er - Freeform, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qusarasil/pseuds/qusarasil
Summary: — ну и как тебе отпуск, понравился? — язвительно интересуется стинкер. неп закатывает глаза и фыркает, отворачиваясь от него. нашёлся юморист. будто кот виноват в том, что парень не удосужился проверить автомобиль на исправность и они застряли вдали от дома. «кто тут ещё кого стебать должен» — думает он, нервно постукивая лапой по коленке. вокруг - два захудалых мотеля и минимаркет. дальше - бесконечные поля и леса. приехали, блять.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Неп/Стинкер





	сорвавшийся отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> основано на реальных событиях, произошедших со мной недавно. герои, о которых идёт речь в фанфике - оригинальные персонажи. 
> 
> визуал: https://sun1-30.userapi.com/wVRm_12zgfR3VPSv-ojWf8uz_qXCA55FARKb7w/8O4UIriDPg0.jpg.

— ну и как тебе отпуск, понравился? — язвительно интересуется стинкер. неп закатывает глаза и фыркает, отворачиваясь от него. нашёлся юморист. будто кот виноват в том, что парень не удосужился проверить автомобиль на исправность и они застряли вдали от дома. «кто тут ещё кого стебать должен» — думает он, нервно постукивая лапой по коленке. вокруг - два захудалых мотеля и минимаркет. дальше - бесконечные поля и леса. приехали, блять.

***

_— точно всё впорядке? ты всё проверил? — наверное, в десятый раз, уточняет неп. стинкер на это вздыхает и вновь отвечает «да», отмахиваясь от назойливого партнёра. «взбрело же в голову этому коту в середине лета отправится в “отпуск” на машине». стинкер потирает пальцами переносицу. кому ещё отпуск нужен - хороший вопрос. а самое ведь главное, что организовывать всё пришлось ему! «хоть бы помог, засранец пушистый»._

_неп в очередной раз фырчит._

_«столько времени пришлось убить на подготовку, а он фырчит и глаза закатывает. неблагодарный.»_

_— семь раз отмерь, один раз отрежь, — с умным видом вещает он. ещё бы палец вверх вытянул, гений хренов. пришла очередь стинкера закатывать глаза._

_— я тебе язык скоро отрежу, умник, пристегнись лучше, — кот “обиженно” сопит, но просьбу выполняет. он откидывает голову назад, поудобнее устраивается в кресле и затихает. но ненадолго. авто трогается с места._

_в машине безумно душно, разгар июля как никак, отчего шерсть неприятно липнет к телу. литровая бутылка с водой уже наполовину опустошена. неп часто и громко дышит, иногда высовывая язык. кондиционер мало чем помогает. открывать окна - не благоразумно, слишком шумно. ещё и хвост неприятно прижат креслом. «одни минусы» — думает парень. сам на это согласился теперь ещё и чем-то недоволен. терпи, раз уж захотел._

_— перестань крутиться и сиди на жопе ровно, отвлекаешь, — стинкер раздражён не меньше. дальние поездки на авто - всегда равны аду. неадекватные водители, духота в машине и сидение в одной позе целый день ни с чем не сравнимы. ко всему вышесказанному вечно копошащийся пассажир. чертовски отвлекает. следить за дорогой крайне утомительно, но в противном случае может произойти авария, что явно не вписывалось в их планы. от мыслей отвлекает..._

_...свист колёс._

_за несколько метров до столкновения встречный автомобиль выруливает обратно на свою полосу. стинкер громко матерится, сигналя мудаку и раздражённо, увеличивая скорость, едет дальше. неп лишь испуганно сглатывает, предпочитая больше не смотреть в лобовое стекло. утыкается в телефон, что-то увлечённо читая. пронесло._

_последующие несколько часов езды проходят спокойно. они проезжают пару дорожных мотелей и кафе. пейзаж за окном однотипный: то поля, иногда голые, а иногда засеянные, то леса из хвои и кедра. кот без интереса смотрит в окно, подперев щёку лапой. скучно. проценты батареи на телефоне быстро и беспощадно уменьшались, по итогу, закончившись, что привело к выключение гаджета. неп тогда только вздохнул и отложил ныне бесполезный кирпич в карман шорт. зарядка лежала далеко в рюкзаке, закинутый в багажник ещё в начале поездки._

***

_тишину разрывает урчание живота. парни не ели с самого утра._

_они останавливаются у первой попавшейся столовой, надеясь на удачу и съедобную пищу. снаружи, как позже оказалось и внутри, она выглядит не очень. обшарпанные стены, давно перегоревшие светодиоды в названии заведения, внешняя, как и внутренняя неухоженность. неприятно, но выбирать не приходилось. кот, как ребёнок, канючил о том, как сильно хочет есть. «не остановишься, я тебя съем.»_

_неп заходит внутрь, оглядывая помещение, не вызывающее доверия. стены покрашены в неприятный зелёный цвет, пол явно давно не мыли, как и окна. столы грязные. мерзость. он закрывает на это глаза, уверенным шагом идёт к заскучавшей женщине, стоящей у стойки с кассой и меню. он быстро пробегается по нему взглядом и заказывает себе оякодон¹ с зелёным чаем. стинкер ограничивается онигири². женщина записывает заказы в блокнот и уходит, вероятно, на кухню. остаётся только ждать._

_они отходят от стойки и садятся за наименее грязный стол у окна. неп зевает и смотрит в окно. «поскорее бы еду принесли, умираю с голоду»._

_спустя полчаса, когда уже даже стинкер начинает недобро косится на дверь в кухню и стучать пальцами выходит она. с подносом и быстро приближается к посетителям, кланяется, звонким голосом извиняясь. неп закатывает глаза и отдаёт плату наличкой, пододвигая к себе поближе тарелку с оякодоном. и разочаровывается. настолько плохой омлет он ест впервые в своей жизни. по лицу парня напротив можно понять, что онигири - тоже не сказка. «вот суки,» — думает он, жуя пресный онигири._

***

_время близилось к закату. жара давно спала, посему кондиционер отключили за ненадобностью. это и было главной ошибкой._

_уставшие с дороги, они думали где бы остановится на ночь и совсем не заметили, как машина начала дымиться. выяснилось это лишь когда стинкер остановился у какого-то небольшого мотеля. он с громким «блять!» выскочил из авто, громко хлопнув дверью. неп вышел следом опасливо поглядывая на парня. тот поднял капот, светя фонариком и пытаясь понять, что случилось. приехали_

***

— всё настолько плохо? — всё же решается узнать неп. стинкер, что-то плотно обдумывающий, дёргается и смотрит на него, как на идиота. парень без слов понимает, что спизданул глупость. бывает.

— туда, куда ты хотел, мы вряд ли попадём. как и домой. машина может просто загореться и… — он неопределённо взмахивает рукой, — ...и всё.

неп кивает, вздыхая. заебись отдохнули.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ - традиционное японское блюдо, которое готовят из яиц и куриного филе с луком и приправами и подают с отварным белым рисом, выложив омлет на рис. оякодон относится к блюдам донбури. такие блюда представляют собой порцию риса, поверх которого кладется мясо, или рыба, морепродукты, или яйца, или овощи.  
> ² - блюдо японской кухни из пресного риса, слепленного в виде треугольника или шара. Обычно в онигири кладут начинку и заворачивают в лист сушёных водорослей нори.


End file.
